The Beat Of Byun BaekHyun
by Oh ChanBaekie
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. bahkan biarpun semua cintanya itu harus membuat hatinya berdarah darah. Baekhyun bahkan masih mencintai Chanyeol setelah segala yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol. Bad Sumary. RE PUBLISH gr@ yg kemaren ada bagian yang diulang hehe Check this out aja ya


_Betapa aku berharap bahwa dirimulah satu satunya yang ada di dunia,_

 _Betapa aku sadar kalau kaulah yang mengajarkanku betapa indahnya dunia_

 _Kau yang mengajariku arti waktu,_

 _Arti terselubung dari kebersamaan,_

 _Merangkai akhir bahagia tanpa kata kesedihan_

 _Kau berkata 'Bahkan biarpun tiada cahaya, orang orang tau Dimana cahaya tersebut' aku terdiam dan kemudian kau melanjutkan 'Kaulah cahayanya'_

 _Kau selalu berkata bahwa kita tak boleh menyerah,_

 _Tapi Kau Menyerah._

 **"** **The Beat Of Byun BaekHyun"**

 **A Screenplays fanfiction**

 **©present 2016**

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction**

Author : Oh ChanBaekie

Rated : T

Genre : Sad, Fluff, Hurt, Romance

Disc : Semua milik masing2, kecuali OhChanBaek yang absolute milik author*smirk* plagiat ditentang keras, ngapain juga kali plagiatin ff abal ga jelas kaya gini. And the last, Happy Reading and SEMOGA NANGIS… *ketawa*

Chapter 1

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, kalian bebas memanggilku seperti apa, seumur hidupku aku sudah banyak mendengar nama panggilan atas namaku. Mungkin di cerita lain kalian akrab memanggilku Baek, Atau Baekkie. Butt, -sekali lagi- ini bebas. Hanya saja aku hanya ingin memberitau-sekedar pemberitahuan- kalau disini mereka memanggilku 'Bae' tidak ada 'k' dibelakangnya. Cukup risih, pasti. Itu nama panggilan teraneh seumur hidupku yang pernah kudengar. Selain itu aku pun tak nyaman bila dipanggil seperti itu, karena setiap aku dipanggil 'Bae' dilapangan, Seorang sunbae ku yang baru kuketahui bernama Bae Suzy akan ikut menengok. Mungkin sekarang kalian akan berfikir, 'Kau bisa meminta temanmu mengganti nama panggilanmu', tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa-atau tak sanggup- melakukannya. Nama panggilan itu berasal dari orang yang menciptakan debaran dijantungku.

Dia Park Chan Yeol. Kekasihku. Belahan Jiwaku. Orang yang akan menyakitiku, atau aku yang akan menyakitinya.

 **"** **The Beat Of Byun BaekHyun"**

 **A Screenplays fanfiction**

 **©present 2016**

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction**

Author : Oh ChanBaekie

Rated : T

Genre : Sad, Fluff, Hurt, Romance

Disc : Semua milik masing2, kecuali OhChanBaek yang absolute milik author*smirk* plagiat ditentang keras, ngapain juga kali plagiatin ff abal ga jelas kaya gini. And the last, Happy Reading and SEMOGA NANGIS… *ketawa*

Hai, aku BaeHyun, oops, maksudku Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa jurusan Sastra di Universitas Art Of Seoul, aku memiliki 1 kakak dan tidak memiliki adik. Ayah ibuku ada Bucheon, sedangkan kakakku yang bernama Baekbeom ada di Jinan bersama istrinya. Banyak yang berkata kalau wajahku manis untuk ukuran pria, aku menerimanya sebagai kelebihan, karena kenyataannya aku memang tidak tertarik pada wanita. Aku punya banyak teman, dari seluruh fakultas yang ada di universitas khusus seni ini. Aku juga cukup popular, terutama karena suaraku-padahal aku bukan jurusan vocal- yang tinggi serta merdu walau tidak lembut, dan wajahku seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku juga punya Seorang tunangan dan 3 sahabat. Mungkin dari sini, pertanyaan kalian akan terfokus pada 'sebenarnya apa yang akan kuceritakan disini?' atau sebagian dari kalian mulai jengkel dan berniat meninggalkan ceritaku. Baik, akan aku jelaskan, aku hanya akan menceritakan 1 hal, tentang aku dan dirinya. Siapa dirinya? Dia Park Chanyeol, orang yang sering kupanggil 'Giant' karena tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang atau 'Dumbo' karena telinganya yang lebar, orang dengan senyuman idiot yang indah. Orang itu tunanganku. Selalu jadi orang yang akan kucintai. Tapi taukah kalian mengapa aku menulis ini? Karna aku mulai meragukan bahwa akulah orang yang selalu akan ia cintai. Seperti sekarang contohnya, bagaimana bisa ia telat 2 jam dari janji kencan darinya sendiri?

"Huft" aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku tau, ia akan datang 3 jam lagi. Yahh.. ia ada memberi kabar padaku kalau ada rapat saham mendadak yang akan selesai jam 7, itu berarti 3 jam lagi. Ia bilang aku tak usah menunggu, menyuruhku pulang dengan alasan 'akupun terlalu lelah kalau harus kesana usai rapat'. Aku mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha mengerti. Aku sadar Chanyeol orang seperti apa. Ia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain. Selalu semaunya. Aku beranjak dari kursi Lotte World yang sudah kududuki ber jam jam lalu, udara sore yang dingin mulai menusuk tulangku. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, baik aku dan dia harus pulang. Aku harus mengakhiri acara menunggu ini dan menghangatkan diriku dengan coklat panas dirumah. Setidaknya hari ini dia pulang kerumah. Aku tak akan kesepian atau ketakutan karena lemari yang terbuka.

Tanganku meneteng sebuah paperbag yang tadinya ingin kuberikan pada Chanyeol untuk menyimpan jas kantornya. Aku dapat merasakan bibirku memucat. Padahal sore ini cukup hangat-walau tetap dingin- dari pada kemarin, pasti aku akan demam besok. Padahal ada tugas dosen yang belum kuselesaikan dan harus dikumpulkan besok siang, rasanya lebih bagus bolos untuk kelas besok. Aku meraba dahiku sendiri, hangat. Sangat hangat. Tanganku turun dengan sendirinya setelah merasa aku memang benar benar panas, pulang nanti aku akan mampir ke apotik mungkin, atau meminta Chanyeol membelinya? Rasanya pilihan ke 2 lebih baik, badanku sudah terlalu letih untuk sekedar masuk dan menunggu antrian obat di apotik itu. Lebih baik Chanyeol yang membelinya. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, meraih smartphone canggih yang sekarang ada di Tanganku. Aku terus menaik turunkan layar di kontak agar aku menemukan kontak tunangan bodohku itu. Ah ketemu!

'Calling Chan-Dumbo-Yeollie'

"jangan bilang kalau handphonenya ditinggal di kantornya" gerutu ku, kepalaku semakin memberat efek pusing yang cukup melanda. Aku mendudukan diriku di halte bus sambil tetap mengapit smartphone ku yang masih memperdengarkan nada sambung.

Klik

/"Yeobseo?"/

'Ini suara wanita' aku tersenyum kaku sejenak walaupun aku tau kalau orang disebrang itu tak akan tau, perlahan aku menarik nafas

"Park ChanYeol Dimana?"

/"Mian, anda Siapa ya? Kenapa mencari Park Sajangnim?"/

'Bukannya harusnya aku yang Tanya kau Siapa beraninya mengangkat telepon tunanganku!' rutukku-dalam hati tentunya-

"Aku tunangannya, Park BaekHyun"

/"Apa?!"

Aku yakin telingaku masih sehat bugar, tapi kenapa aku menangkap nada kesal dan mengintimidasi dari yeojya sialan ini? Seakan Park Chanyeol miliknya saja!

/"Ah, mianhae. Tapi bukannya Park Sajangnim itu masih lajang? Kalau anda berniat menyesatkan saya, saya tidak akan terkecoh"/

Rasanya aku ingin membanting smartphoneku, ah tidak, aku ingin mencekik yeojya ini sekarang juga! Oke, Baekhyun, tarik nafasmu. Dia hanya tidak diberitahu. Ya, hanya belum tau

"Kau tidak pernah lihat cincin di jari tengah presdirmu itu?"

Aku menajamkan suaraku, sekarang biarkan aku balas mengintimidasinya.

/"Tidak. Park sajangnim tidak pernah memakai apapun di jari jarinya"/

'Apa?' genggamanku pada smartphone itu melemah, tidak pernah memakai apapun? Lalu—

/"Tuan? Anda masih disana?"/

Aku mengslide layar, kontak itu hilang dari layarku dan tergantikan dengan pemberitahuan durasi panggilan. Kenapa rasanya sesak? Betapa aku memamerkan cincin ku pada teman ku sedangkan ia tak memakainya?

Paru paruku serasa sesak, aku bahkan lupa tujuanku menelpon Chanyeol. Kenapa cincin itu tak ia pakai? Memangnya rekan sekantornya sama sekali tak tau kalau ChanYeol sudah memilikiku?

TBC

A/N : Annyeong yeorobeun, ini ff pertama aku yang berani aku publis, and guess what? Ini bru PROLOG soo words nya bru 1000 an doing. Kalau reviewnya bagus, dijamin sampe 4000 words aja hayati jabanin XD

Dagh


End file.
